formula_efandomcom-20200214-history
2020 Mexico City E-Prix
2020 Mexico City eTrophy Race |pole = |natp = |pteam = |natpt = |ptime = |fastdrive = |natfl = |flteamnat = |flteam = |fltime = |lapno = |winner = |nat1 = |nat2 = |sec = |nat3 = |third = |wteam = |natt = |wtime = |previous = 2020 Santiago E-Prix |next = 2020 Marrakech E-Prix |test = }} The 2020 Mexico City E-Prix, formally known as the 2020 CBMM Niobium Mexico City E-Prix, is set to be the fourth round of the 2019/20 FIA Formula E Championship, staged at the Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez in Mexico City, Mexico, on 15 February 2020.'2019/20 calendar revealed: London and Seoul star in sixth Formula E campaign', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 14/06/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/june/2019-20-season-calendar-revealed, (Accessed 14/06/2019) The race will be held on a revised version of the Autódromo, with the E-Prix circuit extended and the Peraltada chicane removed.'REVEALED: New track layout for the 2020 CBMM Niobium Mexico City E-Prix', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 28/01/2020), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2020/january/mexico-city-track-reveal, (Accessed 29/01/2020) Background The Formula E paddock would assemble in Mexico City for the fourth round of the season, once again using a modified version of the fabled Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez. However, for the 2020 visit the E-Prix circuit had been revised, with the removal of the chicanes from the back straight and the Peraltada major highlights. In their place a half-kilometre extension had been made, with the field turning left out of turn three to head into a dog-leg section, which would link the field back onto the Grand Prix circuit. Coronavirus Consequences In January 2020 China would be rocked by an outbreak of a strain of the Coronavirus, after it emerged with deadly consequences in Wuhan to the north of the country. This prompted the FIA and Formula E Holdings to monitor the situation, as the 2020 Sanya E-Prix was scheduled to be held on Hainan Island, China, on 21 March 2020, with the World Health Organisation declaring the situation an international emergency.'Statement on Sanya E-Prix', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 02/02/2020), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2020/january/statement-on-the-sanya-e-prix, (Accessed 02/02/2020) Ultimately, both the FIA and FE would agree to postpone the Sanya E-Prix indefinitely on health grounds on 2 February 2020, albeit with hopes of rescheduling the race for later in the season should the situation improve. There would also be an immediate impact for the Mexico E-Prix, with Chinese driver Ma Qing Hua arriving in Mexico two weeks early to observe a fourteen day quarantine period ahead of the race.PelLaurens, 'NIO 333 Formula E Team Official Statement on Coronavirus', letstalkmotorsport.com, 04/02/2020), https://www.letstalkmotorsport.com/2020/nio-333-formula-e-team-official-statement-on-coronavirus/, (Accessed 04/02/2020) An EVO-lution was to receive a facelift for the 2020/21 campaign.]]Elsewhere, FE would reveal the first renders of the EVO upgrade for the Spark SRT05e, which was to be implemented ahead of the 2020/21 season, which would mark the second half of the SRT05e's operational life.'INTRODUCING: The Gen2 EVO World Championship Car', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 04/02/2020), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2020/feb/formula-e-gen2-evo-revealed, (Accessed 04/02/2020) The renders revealed a major bodywork change for the SRT05e, with both the front and rear wheels uncovered with simplified front and rear wings. Furthermore, as a result of team pressure for more room to display sponsor logos, the "Gen 2 EVO" would feature a shark fin along the spine of the powertrain cover, akin to Dallara's old GP2 Series car, the GP2/11. Santiago Salvages Stoffel Vandoorne had moved to the top of the Championship as a result of the chaos in Santiago, moving three ahead of Alexander Sims. Behind, Sam Bird had retained third, while Santiago winner Maximilian Günther had shot into fourth after his maiden triumph, three behind the Brit. Lucas di Grassi then completed the top five, with nineteen drivers on the board after the opening three races. In the Teams Championship it was race winners BMW-Andretti who led the way leaving Santiago, ending the weekend with two wins and 60 points. They had therefore overhauled Mercedes at the head of the table, four clear of their Germanic rivals, while Envision Virgin had slipped to third. Audi Sport ABT Schaeffler were next ahead of Jaguar Racing, while NIO arrived in Mexico as the only pointless team. Entry List The full entry list for the is displayed below: Practice FP1 FP2 Qualifying Qualifying for the would be conducted in FE's standard format, with the field split into four groups of six cars, based on Championship position. The first group would feature those in the top six in the Championship and so on, with each group getting six minutes on track to set a full 250 kW lap. The top six overall would then progress to the Super Pole shootout, getting one final lap at full power to try and claim pole position. After the session a point would be handed to the fastest driver in the Group Stage, while three were to be awarded to the winner of Super Pole. Group 1 Group 2 Group 3 Group 4 Super Pole Post Qualifying The final qualifying result for the are outlined below: Race Report Result The final classification of the is displayed below, with the fastest lap setter indicated in italics, and the pole sitter shown in bold. Milestones * Fifth Mexico City E-Prix to be staged. Standings References Videos and Images: * References: Category:EPrix articles Category:2019/20 ePrix Category:Mexico City ePrix